


A perfectly normal pep talk

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Series: Mysaviourau [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: Just two gays having a perfectly normal pep talk inside their heads!!ON HOLD BTW! :-)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Mysaviourau [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689649
Kudos: 13





	A perfectly normal pep talk

His eyes are the most brilliant emerald green you will ever see and they capture you. They ensnare your thoughts, your emotions, your actions. You cant fight the pull and it makes you mad. They're irresistible. You hate how you feel like this. You have a reputation! You're going to marry a pure blood witch and have lots of ickle babies. You cant have him! What are you thinking!?! You need to get a grip of yourself. Take a step back. Put on your mask. Sneer. AND STOP BLOODY STARING AT HIM.


End file.
